13 Hours
by Kat Morning
Summary: How Many times have you wished the Goblins would come and take Chibi-Usa away?
1. Prologue

Yes, I know, there are FAR too many break-up fics out there. HEY! DON'T YOU   
DARE HIT THE BACK BUTTON!! Stay put! Good. Now, I wouldn't have done it this   
way, but I needed Chibi-Usa at her most annoying. So . . .  
  
  
"13 Hours"  
  
A break up fic . . . with a twist.  
  
After all, how many times have YOU wanted to wish Chibi-Usa to the goblins?  
  
********************************************************************************  
********************************************************************************  
13 Hours - Prologue  
  
Crystals, spinning, glowing, glittering crystals.  
And white wings. Soft wings that silence the night.  
The maze.  
  
Serena's POV  
Life, particularly MY life, seems to be a very unsteady bridge. Have you ever   
noticed that? Here you are, happy as can be expected, you go to the arcade to   
play video games, eat chocolate, and stare at the cute guys. You have friends,   
school and a few minor annoyances. (Oh yeah, I already mentioned school, huh?)   
Anyway, Life is good, then WHAMO! it takes a detour through the Twilight Zone to   
end up . . . well, on the Moon.  
  
That's pretty much what happened, actually. I got a talking cat, superpowers, a   
new set of friends (this was actually the good thing about it) and a mission that   
ended up getting my friends and me killed temporarily. (Don't laugh! Death isn't   
quite as permanent as you think.)  
  
I'm rambling, huh? Sorry. Anyway, the bad guy's dead and we're not anymore, so I   
guess that's a point in our favor.  
  
I'm a teenager, so I know life is never going to be perfect, but honestly, mine   
seemed to be determined to take a tour through Hades! I may be a ditz, but REALLY   
there are days I think someone up there hates me!  
  
My supposed SOULMATE, who was my boyfriend for all of about twenty minutes, decided   
to dump me. All right, he's older and more sophisticated than I am, but you think   
he'd at LEAST give me a reason, right? I mean we've only been together for millennia!   
But no, it was more like, "Sorry Serena, but I don't love you anymore. Have a nice   
life."  
  
Maybe my first opinion wasn't so far off after all . . .  
  
All right, Mamoru being a jerk I can handle. After all I handled it for the first   
six months of this insanity, I could probably handle it now, but there's another   
little problem. A little problem with pink hair and an attitude: Chibi-Usa.  
  
For those of you who don't know the spore, she's the most annoying, brattiest,   
conniving, cute (don't tell her I said that last one, 'kay?) little girl on the   
planet. And she's living with me. Darien adores her, which means I get lots of   
opportunities to see him be totally sweet with someone I can barely stand. It   
HURTS, and she knows it. She doesn't care, but she knows.  
  
I think that's what finally brought everything to a boiling point between the   
flamingoed twerp and me. I'd called her names before. We'd been in fights before,   
but I'd never wished anything bad on her. After all, with the Ginzuishou resting   
in my locket, I have to be a bit careful about what I wish for. (Don't look at me   
like that! I'm working on it!)  
  
"You just can't stand that Mamo-chan likes me better than he likes you." Chibi-Usa   
stated primly, clutching her Luna P. "Cause he does! That's why he wants to spend   
time with me and not you!"  
  
Darn it all, she was right! I didn't like it! I mean, who would? I'd lost my   
boyfriend to a six- year-old! My next words were less than nice, but they were   
better than I was thinking. (What I was thinking shouldn't really be repeated.)  
  
"You are such a Goblin, Chibi-Usa! No, you are BEYOND a goblin! And I wish the   
goblins would come and take you away!" I yelled, storming out of the room, bent on   
a good crying spree on my bed. The final words were said over my shoulder. "Right   
now."  
  
Chibi-Usa's scream stopped me before I even reached my room.  
***********************************************************************************  
***********************************************************************************  
Short, but it was a good spot to end. Don't you love cliffhangers? And don't look   
at me like that! You know who it is anyway!  
  
This is, in case you can't tell, a Labyrinth/Sailor Moon crossover, but don't worry   
if you haven't seen 'Labyrinth'. I'll explain as I go.  
  
Just a Note: If there's anyone you want to see written in - Senshi, villains,   
Labyrinth characters - just tell me and I'll do my best. (Regardless, though, just   
EMAIL ME!)  
  
Disclaimer: The various characters are owned by George Lucas, Naoko-sama, Frank Oz,   
David Bowie and a whole bunch of people who are not I. I've just kidnapped them for   
a bit, and I promise I put them back (relatively) unharmed when I'm done.  
  
I want to put a special Thank You in to Stormlight, a wonderful author who's Labyrinth   
fic(s) inspired me!  
  
Much love!  
Kat  
  
December 2000  



	2. Into the Labyrinth

Disclaimer: All characters and settings aren't mine, except those I make   
up. The story, style, and idea, however, ARE.  
  
Send all comments and questions to: ash_arra@hotmail.com  
  
Oh, the Point of View is mine unless otherwise stated.  
  
13 Hours - Chapter 1  
Into the Labyrinth.  
  
************************************************************************   
************************************************************************  
  
Chibi-Usa's scream instantly galvanized Usagi into action, sending her   
racing back to the bedroom. Her heart skipped as the shriek was abruptly   
cut off. Usagi skidded to a halt, catching herself on the doorframe,   
Henshin Locket in hand, and gasped at the scene before her. She had been   
expecting Rubeus and three droids at LEAST from the pitch of Chibi-Usa's   
cry. What she saw was far worse.  
  
Nothing.  
  
No monsters, no overly dramatic General, no Chibi-Usa! The room was empty,   
dark and silent. Confused, and becoming more and more worried, Usagi crept  
further into the room.  
  
  
A sudden gust of wind shattered the windows, sending a glittering spray   
of glass particles into the room. Usagi fell back, protecting herself   
from the silvery prismatic storm. As the shimmering cleared, she looked   
up and saw him.   
  
"Who are you?" Usagi wasn't surprised to hear a slight tremor in her voice.   
The figure before her was intimidating to say the least!  
  
The man was tall, and handsome in an otherworldly fashion. A mocking smile   
played about his lips and his shimmering night-dark cloak swirled around his   
lean form like mist, brushing over the leaves and glass that now littered   
the floor. After a time he answered her in a coolly cultured voice. "I   
am Jereth, the Goblin King."  
  
"The Goblin King?" Now Usagi's voice truly trembled for she had no idea   
what was going on! Was he the reason Chibi-Usa had disappeared? "What are   
you doing here?"  
  
"Why, you sent for me, Usagi." His cold changeling eyes mocked her confusion.   
"You sent for me and I took the child."  
  
"No I didn't!" Usagi's eyes stung with barely controlled tears. "How   
could I have sent for you, I have no idea who you are!"  
  
"As I said, the Goblin King." He replied, hoping that she wouldn't burst   
into hysterics or have one of those nervous breakdown things as mortals were   
so fond of doing. "And I am here because you called for me. You made the   
Wish."  
  
"Chibi-Usa!" Usagi gasped. "What have you done with her! Where is she!"  
  
"She's there. In my castle." He pointed to an object behind Usagi and   
she spun, mouth dropping open at the sight. Before her swept a convoluted   
maze with a tall, forbidding castle rising from its center.  
  
Enjoying her speechless shock at the sudden change of scenery, Jereth   
stepped closer. "Do you like my Labyrinth, Usa?" He whispered into her   
ear, startling her with his closeness.  
  
"I. . . I don't believe it!" Usagi trembled at the exceedingly odd landscape   
before her. Then it clicked and she wrenched herself away from the Goblin   
King and shook her head. "Wait! This can't be real! Hello, Usagi! Funky   
landscapes, Mr. Bad-Hair-Day in tights, clocks in trees!" For there was   
indeed an ornate clock set in the mossy branches of a nearby tree. "It's   
a dream!" She concluded triumphantly. Jereth merely settled himself   
comfortably on a rock next to the Time Tree, knowing she'd understand and   
return to reality -- such as it was -- soon enough.  
  
"A dream is it?"  
  
Usagi nodded cheerfully. "And I'll prove it!" She grabbed a chunk of her arm   
and squeezed. Pains lanced up her arm and Usagi screeched.  
  
Jereth sighed. "Are you quite finished?"  
  
"What do I have to do?"  
  
"You have thirteen hours to solve the Labyrinth and confront me in my castle   
before Chibi-Usa becomes mine forever."  
  
  
"Oh, one more thing." Jereth gestured and Usagi's Locket appeared in his   
hand. Usagi clutched her front bow in panic, grabbing only fabric.  
  
"You can't take my locket! It's not fair!"  
  
"Fair?" Jereth raised an eyebrow mockingly. Usagi glared at him wordlessly.   
Jereth finally sighed.   
  
"You will get. . . compensation." He admitted with a hint of resigned   
disgust. "The Game will be fair." He obviously wasn't happy with whatever   
this 'compensation' was to be and Usagi briefly wondered if something   
unusual wasn't going on. "Besides, your precious heirloom will not function   
very well in the Underground. The Ginzuishou would do you little good."  
  
"When I win, will you give me Chibi-Usa back?"  
  
Jereth nodded, eyes amused. "Of course, IF you win. But remember, Princess."   
Jereth mocked as he faded away. "You only have thirteen hours."  
  
Usagi stared at the sprawling maze before her for moment, wondering how in   
the moon she'd gotten herself into this mess.   
  
The Senshi were going to KILL her!  
  
-------@  
  
The dream stopped. No fanfare, no flash of light. Everything just stopped!   
Froze! Then, out of the silence, came a sound.   
  
"Endymion." A sourceless voice spoke. Mamoru turned, looking for the low-voiced   
speaker.   
  
"Who are you?" He demanded. "Where are you? Show yourself!"   
  
"As you wish." His long white hair swept back from his face to reveal a   
pair of delicately pointed ears. A lavender-tinged white cloak fell elegantly   
from a silver fastening on his right shoulder. Looking closer, Mamoru   
noticed a strange, flowerlike emblem etched into it.  
  
"Who and what are you?"   
  
"My name is Gilead. I'm -- rather obviously -- an elf." The being introduced   
himself, sketching a half-bow.  
  
Mamoru stepped back, startled at the unusual introduction. "Why did you end   
my dream?"   
  
"You mean you wanted to finish it?" Gilead asked, raising an eyebrow. "You   
already know the ending."  
  
"Am I still dreaming?"  
  
"In a way." Gilead nodded. "My kind find it . . . difficult, to visit your   
world without being summoned. This way is much easier."  
  
"Why?" Mamoru asked, curious despite himself. After all, this was all a   
dream anyway; a very strange dream, but still just a dream . . . right?  
  
"It's complicated." Gilead answered. "Just think of it as you and I being   
from different worlds but our two worlds sharing the same dream plane."  
  
Mamoru nodded. "That's not too difficult. So, what's an elf doing in my   
dreams?"  
  
"I'm helping."  
  
"With what? I don't need help."  
  
"Mamoru-kun, you need PROFESSIONAL help, but one thing at a time, ne?"   
Gilead grinned, leaning against a low-hanging tree branch. "I'm here to   
help you save Serenity. You do know who that is, don't you? Moon Princess,   
young, long hair, great body? I believe she's your soul mate?"  
  
Mamoru gasped, remembering the sharp double burst of fear he'd felt from the   
Tsukino's home earlier that evening. Now he could still feel them, but only   
dimly. And only when transformed. "You know where Usagi-chan is?"  
  
"And Small Lady too." Gilead confirmed. "And things are about to get a bit   
strange." Then it hit Mamoru. Trees? Since when were there trees in this   
dream?  
  
"Um, Gilead? Where . . ."   
  
Gilead smiled wryly. "I warned you. Welcome to the Underground, Prince of   
Earth."   
  
***************************************************************************  
***************************************************************************  
See? I am continuing this story! It just took me a while. And if you   
think this is too normal and tame don't worry, I'm just getting warmed up.  
  
Next Time:  
Mamoru and Usagi enter the Labyrinth and run into some old friends and a   
few new traps. Plus Jereth will begin to realize that maybe he shouldn't   
kidnap little girls who are as annoying and arrogant as he is!  
  
Thank You for all the feed back I've gotten on this! Please continue! Parts   
come out faster if I know people are reading.  
  
May 2001 


End file.
